


Proper Stance

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Suspicion, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene where John gives Rodney shooting lessons - which leads to all sorts of fun stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Stance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> In the meta discussion of SGA's S01E05, "Suspicion", popkin16 and I talked about how Rodney _had_ to have gotten shooting lessons - not from just anyone, but from John. Because John clearly trusted Rodney enough to bring him along, and give him a weapon. They were quite chummy by this episode, so I'd like to think this is how their first time might have been.

"No, Rodney," John says.

Not hiding his frustration, Rodney quips, "Again with the _you're doing it wrong_ lecture, Major?" He turns to John and pauses, then spits out, "Well?"

"Well what, McKay?" 

Keeping the gun pointed down range, Rodney pokes John in the arm, which John quickly bats away. If John was reading the situation correctly, it was a new level of flirtation that he and Rodney had suddenly ascended to.

Motioning with his shoulder, Rodney says, "How am I supposed to get the stance right if you won't show me."

Rodney turns back to the target as John visibly gulps. He slowly comes up to Rodney's back, Rodney impatiently hurrying him up with a sigh until John is fully plastered against Rodney's firm backside. The warmth pouring off the scientist is a decadent luxury, especially down here in the chilly area that Bates had turned into a shooting range. 

John takes a deep breath to steady himself as he raises his hands to help Rodney get his stance correctly, and it takes John a bit by surprise when the coarse material of John's pants rub against Rodney's perfect ass, causing his cock to fill.

Rodney gets off a shot, which unintentionally pulls him closer against John's body. With a slight wiggle of his hips, Rodney asks, "How many guns do you keep on you, Major?"

"Uhh," is all John can manage. Because the only firearm that John had is currently in Rodney's hand. And while what Rodney was currently rubbing up against had a bit of a hair trigger, it was most certainly not dangerous.

Turning, Rodney puts the gun on the tray, glances down, and says, "Ooh. Uhh, sorry, Major," as a blush flushes up his neck, covering his cheeks.

"I'm not," John dares, though his voice is barely above a whisper. He takes his chance, leaning into Rodney, and kisses him desperately. And when they finally break, it's clear Rodney's in the same state as John.

"Lesson's over," John says, then grabs Rodney by the sleeve, and pulls him towards the transporter.


End file.
